Soft Side of a Malfoy
by GeekIsShowing
Summary: One-Shot, ATM. It was a perfectly normal morning for Hermione Granger, scolding Ron for his eatinghabits and worrying about Harry. So it was understandingly shocking when a petite girl rushed into the Great Hall and proceeded to slap Draco Malfoy silly.


**Authors Note: **This is a little oneshot I found on my computer, I know some things aren't explained, and perhaps I will write a continuation at a later point, but for now, this will do.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world is not mine, I have no claim on it, although I wish I had.. *sniffles*

* * *

><p><strong>Soft Side of a Malfoy - Vaettr<strong>

It was just another normal day at Hogwarts. It was in the middle of the day and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. As usual, they sat at their usual tables, with the usual groupings. The Hufflepuffs on the far right side, with Gryffindor next to them, almost as a shield for the Hufflepuffs to use against the Slytherins on the far left side of the room, with Ravenclaw between the two rivalling Houses as meddlers.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at their usual places, in the middle of the Gryffindor table, with the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years, along with Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy. But one important person of their little group was missing. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, didn't sit with them. He hadn't sat with them for the whole term, and it was now in the middle of December. Harry Potter was, according to the Headmaster, away at a secret Auror training camp, getting ready for the battle with Voldemort. Of course, this the gryffindors hadn't believed at all. And Hermione and Ron, who had connections with Ron's infamous twin brothers, had borrowed a pair of Extendable-Ears to listen when the adults talk about Harry and his whereabouts.

They didn't know where he was.

So here they were, without their leader, but trying to get along as much as possible without him. Hermione did so through reading much more then she used to before, even bringing books when she ate. Ron, free of the shadow of his best friend, became the leader of his own little gang, Dean and Seamus being his sidekicks. They had taken to playing pranks at other students, mostly Slytherin 1st years.

And this is where we find them, with Hermione trying to eat a ham sandwich while re-reading 'Hogwarts, A History', for the umpteenth time, and Ron juggling with a couple of chicken legs, trying to impress Lavender and Parvati, who's giggling at him, but for entirely other reasons than he would like. Finally he drops the chicken legs, except one which he grabs and takes a savage bite of while seating himself between Dean and Lavender with Hermione across him.

"Wh' d' tnk Hry ish?" he asks Hermione, who looks at him disgusted.

"Don't speak with your mouth full Ronald Weasley, it's awful. As for Harry, I know as much as you do."

Ron sighs and mutters to Dean; "She's starting to sound like my mother."

Hermione raises an eyebrow at the guffawing boys, then setting her book down with a sigh. Oh how she wished that Harry was with them. Oh, he would be just as awful as the rest of the boys, but at least he had tact and _some_ manners. But she had to say, it had been a lot calmer this year without him here. Malfoy had been almost tolerable. The insults were lowered to a minimum and he and his gang pretty much ignored the Gryffindors, which surprised many, most of all the Gryffindors themselves.

Glancing at the Slytherin table, she saw him sitting in about the same position as Ron, Dean and Seamus did, except Malfoy was seated together with Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, having dumped Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson together with Nott. She let her eyes sweep over to Ron, who was currently glaring over at the Slytherin Table. He scowled.

"Bloody Slytherins," He muttered. "Always up to no good, those bastards."

"You realise, Ron, that they haven't pulled a single bad stunt this year?" Hermione said. "They must have changed somewhat, since they have mellowed down so much."

"I don't care if they have 'mellowed down'!" Ron answered heatedly. "They're up to no good, and they've probably waited because it's some big death eater thing they're planning."

At that same moment, as if he had heard them talking, Malfoy glanced over to their table and smirked. Ron's took on a beet-red colour, and was about to walk over there and start screaming bloody murder, when the doors to the Great Hall opened with a large bang. Everyone jumped in their seats, even the teachers, and they stared over to the doors, wondering what had caused the noise.

There, by the doors, stood a beautiful girl, about 17 years old, with her arms outstretched as if she had just pushed opened the doors with great force, which she probably had. Her lean, tiny body was hidden beneath a light green dress that went to her knees, and a large black cloak. Her pale face was marred with two red spots on her cheeks and her raven hair was in disarray, having gotten out of her long braid. Her sparkling green eyes were hard in anger, and those eyes were zooming in on the deathly quiet students at the long tables, almost as if searching for someone.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and coughed trying to get the petite girl's attention. It didn't work, as her narrowed eyes continued to sweep across the room. A small movement in the corner of her eyes made Hermione turn her head, just to see Malfoy slowly standing up and climbing across the bench to stand at the floor on the other side of the Slytherin table. Apparently the unknown girl had caught the movement as well, for she was now advancing on him with great speed. When she reached him, the blonde boy slowly raised a hand and opened his mouth, as if to greet her. But he didn't get to that, for as soon as the girl was within distance, she swung at him, slapping him sharply across the face. This made, of course, the whole school gasp and giggle, or in the guy's cases, snicker. This of course made the teachers react.

"I'm sorry miss, "Dumbledore called out to the girl. "But I can't allow you to go around abusing my students. I will have to ask you to leave."

The girl glanced sharply at the headmaster, before giving him a sweet smile, even if her angry eyes betrayed her true mood.

"Oh, but I'm not abusing you student, Headmaster Dumbledore." She whipped around to yet again face the blonde Slytherin. Her voice took on an icy note. "I'm giving him just what he deserves."

"That may be so, my dear...?" The headmaster twinkled at her, fishing for a name.

"Melinda, Melinda Evans."

The girl retorted shortly before yet again turning to face Malfoy, whose face now had a bright red handprint across his left cheek. He was gaping at her with wide eyes, which betrayed his confusion and hurt at her actions. The girl, Melinda, grabbed one of his ears, making him hiss and crouch, as if to lessen the pain. She turned yet again towards the headmaster.

"Is there a room nearby where I could speak to Mr. Malfoy in private?" She asked, while striding towards the Headtable with said Malfoy in tow.

The headmaster wordlessly gestured with one of his wrinkled hands towards a small door at the left side of the Great Hall, behind the Headtable. The girl nodded her thanks and took a harder grip on the ear she was pinching, while marching into the room behind said door. The door slammed behind the strange pair, and the Hall was deathly silent, everyone trying to hear what was going on. What they heard shocked everyone to the core.

'WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO YOUR DEFENCE?' came the muffled voice of the girl. Malfoy answered, but his answer was even more muffled, as he was speaking in a lower tone.

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT BLOODY BETHROTHAL TO THAT COW!' Came from the door in response to whatever Malfoy had said, making Pansy bristle in indignation and the rest of the school leaning forward to try to catch more of the loud argument.

Another muffled answered came from the Malfoy heir, followed by a shrill scream from the girl.

'YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, YOU BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T TAKE RESPONSIBILITY I WILL CASTRATE YOU AND ROAST YOUR TESTICLES AND THEN FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM!'

Silence, both behind the door and in the Great Hall. Hermione stared wide-eyed at the little innocent wooden door behind the teachers, which everyone else was staring at as well. Except for Pansy, who had run out of the hall in a huff.

Malfoy had gotten someone pregnant? The swirl of a hundred voices started to buzz around the hall, this was big news. Who was she? When had Malfoy had the time to get someone pregnant? Hermione was shell-shocked. She had recognized the dress, a mugglestyled one, which could be bought in some shops in Muggle England. Malfoy had had an affair with a muggle girl?

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a smiling raven haired girl and a ruffled, but seemingly relieved, blonde Slytherin. Seeing that the whole Great Hall was staring at him though, made him colour a bit. After a bit of shuffling, he cleared his throat. He turned towards the teachers, addressing them with a respect they had never heard from him before, shocking them yet again.

"Headmaster, professors, there's someone I would like to introduce to you." He cleared his throat again and pushed the girl gently forward, who was still smiling, but was turning shy and the red spots came to her cheeks again, although this time in embarrassment.

"This is Melinda Evans, my fiancée, and mother to my unborn child."

* * *

><p><strong><em>fin. (for now..) *cackles*<em>**


End file.
